jjbafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Jean-Pierre Polnareff
|-| Partie V= 250px |-| |stand = Silver Chariot Silver Chariot Requiem Anubis (temporairement) Mr. President |anniversaire = 1965 |signe = Sagittaire |taille = 1m85 (1m93 avec les cheveux) |poids = 78Kg |sang = AB |nation = Français |cheveux = Argent (manga, anime) Blond (OAV) |yeux = Bleus |couleur = Or |hobby = N'importe quel sport |famille = Sherry Polnareff (soeur)|nomjap = ジャン＝ピエール・ポルナレフ |age = 22 (Partie III) 36 (Partie V) |genre = Homme |film = La Chouette Équipe|mangadebut = Vol. 14 Ch. 124 Silver Chariot ① |mangafinal = Vol. 63 Ch. 595 Les esclaves endormis ⑤ |animedebut = Épisode 30 Tower of Gray |seiyuu = Ken Yamaguchi (Drama CD) Katsuji Mori (OAV) Tsutomu Tareki (Jeu de la Partie 3) Akira Negishi (Jeu de la Partie 5) Hiroaki Hirata (All-Star Battle) Fuminori Komatsu (Anime)|doubleurvf = Jérôme Pauwels (OAV) }}'''J''''ean Pierre Polnareff (ジャン＝ピエール・ポルナレフ Jan Piēru Porunarefu?) est un allié majeur dans la Partie III : Stardust Crusaders. Polnareff rejoint Jotaro et Joseph pour venger sa sœur, assassinée par un homme aux deux mains droites Il occupe aussi un rôle important dans la Partie V : Vento Aureo. . Dans la Partie V, il aide les protagonistes dans leur mission pour vaincre le Boss. 'Apparence' Polnareff est un homme de taille supérieure à la moyenne, doté d’une musculature bien développée. Ses cheveux argentés montent tout droit au-dessus de sa tête à une hauteur inhabituelle. Il porte aussi des boucles d'oreilles en forme de moitiés de cœur brisé. Stardust Crusaders Polnareff porte un haut noir moulant sans manche, doté d’une sangle qui part de sa poitrine et passe au-dessus de son épaule gauche. Vento Aureo Après son affrontement contre le Boss, Polnareff se retrouvera paralysé des deux jambes et perdra l'usage d'un œil. Plus tard, il utilisera un fauteuil roulant pour se déplacer, et arborera un bandeau à son œil. Personnalité Stardust Crusaders Polnareff est le maladroit au bon cœur typique. Il est héroïque et protecteur envers ceux qu’il aime, il a montré des stratégies assez impressionnantes tout au long de la série. Il est impulsif et bruyant, il plonge rapidement dans l’action souvent sans avoir évalué les risques, ce qui lui a valu de nombreux problèmes. Malgré tout, il se dédit sincèrement à faire le bien et ses amis peuvent compter sur lui. Il se prétend être un séducteur, mais son caractère implique qu’il surestime ses véritables prouesses. Sur l’ensemble des personnages de la série, Polnareff est le moins réticent à montrer ses émotions, il ajoute beaucoup d’humour et de légèreté là où on aurait eu une équipe assez sérieuse ( Surtout avec Kakyoin et Jotaro qui sont des personnages très froids ). En effet, même s’il peut parfois être vu comme le rigolo du groupe, les compagnons de Polnareff apprécient sa nature et lui font confiance pour les aider à vaincre lorsqu’ils sont confrontés à une bataille difficile. De manière intéressante, les meilleurs amis de Polnareff pendant cette partie sont Abdul et Iggy, deux personnages à qui il ne put tenir tête lors de leur première rencontre. En fait, aucun personnage ne pleure la mort de ses compagnons comme le fait Polnareff, et aucun personnage n’est aussi dédié à les venger. Vento Aureo Lors des évènements de Vento Aureo, nous apprenons que Polnareff a tenté de défaire le Boss, en vain. Ayant eu vent que le groupe de Bucciarati cherchait à découvrir l'identité du Boss et le défaire, Polnareff rentrera en contact avec eux, par le biais de Bucciarati. Alors en possession de la flèche, Polnareff voit le groupe de Bucciarati comme la lueur d'espoir qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs années. Conscient des risques qu'il prend, Polnareff se montrera alors très prudent, et fera tout pour remettre la flèche au groupe de Bucciarati. Capacités Article principal : Silver Chariot ''Voir aussi : Chariot Requiem, Mr. President 'Le Stand humanoïde de Polnareff est Silver Chariot, l’un des plus rapides existant ; il utilise une rapière comme arme flexible et mortelle. Dans la Partie V, Polnareff acquiert Chariot Requiem en touchant la Flèche ; il est plus tard soutenu par le Stand de Coco Jumbo, Mr. President. Carte de Tarot du Stand Silver Chariot se présente comme un guerrier en armure d’argent, comme un véritable chevalier. La chevalerie de Polnareff se montre dans la façon dont il traite ses amis : avec honneur et loyauté. Son Stand représente la carte de tarot « Le Chariot », qui symbolise la conquête et la victoire, et il est entièrement basé sur des techniques de combat rapproché. Lorsque Polnareff apparaît pour la première fois, il envahit l’espace privé du groupe Joestar, les défiant en plein milieu de leur conversation. Même si Polnareff est habituellement imprudent, il s’est montré capable de remporter la victoire par lui-même, prouvant sa valeur en battant ses ennemis seuls à plusieurs occasions. Le Chariot peut aussi être interprété comme la résolution d’un conflit avec soi-même et la découverte de l’équilibre nécessaire pour accomplir ses ambitions, représenté par les émotions instables de Polnareff alors qu’il tente de venger sa sœur. Histoire Origine Polnareff est né avec son Stand, mais ne le remarque que quelques années plus tard. Sa mère est morte alors qu’il était encore jeune, le laissant seul avec sa petite sœur. Sa situation s’aggrave lorsque, trois ans avant les évènements de la Partie III, sa sœur est violée et tuée par J. Geil, animant son désir de vengeance. Par la suite, Polnareff s’entraîne constamment avec son Stand pour venger sa sœur et tuer J. Geil, l’homme aux deux mains droites. Ses pouvoirs attirent DIO, qui le piège avec le Stand de Jonathan Joestar et prend le contrôle de son esprit. Stardust Crusaders (1986-1988) Silver Chariot Sous l’influence de DIO, Polnareff attaque l’équipe Joestar à Hong Kong. Il affronte Abdul et se trouve vaincu après avoir causé quelques difficultés. Alors que Polnareff admet sa défaite, Jotaro retire le germe de chair implanté dans son front. Après cela, Polnareff rejoint le groupe Joestar dans leur quête pour vaincre DIO, gardant son but principal, venger sa sœur, une priorité. Devil Pendant le voyage, l’impétueux Polnareff tombe plusieurs fois dans le piège de ses ennemis. L’un d’eux est tendu par Devo, manieur d’Ebony Devil, mais Polnareff parvient à se débarrasser de l’ennemi. Emperor et Hanged Man Il se retrouve enfin face à face avec J. Geil, l’assassin de sa sœur, et réussit à la venger. Malheureusement, pendant le combat avec J. Geil et son partenaire Hol Horse, Abdul est apparemment tué en sauvant la vie de Polnareff. La mort d’Abdul lui pèse douloureusement. Empress À un certain moment, Polnareff est attiré par Nena, croyant qu’elle n’a été que manipulée par Hol Horse, jusqu’à ce que Joseph parvienne à vaincre son Stand. Wheel of Fortune Polnareff manque de faire écraser sa voiture à cause du piège de ZZ. Justice Il se lie d’amitié avec Enya Geil, sans se rendre compte qu’elle ne fait que prétendre être une innocente vieille dame pour venger son fils J. Geil, jusqu’à ce qu’elle l’attaque avec Justice. Lover Polnareff est d’une aide précieuse contre Steely Dan en libérant Joseph du contrôle de Lovers aux côtés de Kakyoin. Death 13 Polnareff, Joseph et Jotaro sont à la merci du stand de Mannish Boy, Death Thirteen, mais ils sont sauvés par Kakyoin au dernier moment. Judgement Il est aussi dupé par Judgment, le stand de Cameo, qui lui fait souhaiter la résurrection d’Abdul et de sa sœur Sherry. Leurs clones de terre attaquent Polnareff, mais le véritable Abdul, qui a finalement survécu à l’attaque de Hol Horse, apparaît et le sauve. High Priestess Après la défaite de Midler, en tant qu’amateur de jolies femmes, Polnareff décide de voir à quoi elle ressemble, mais il se ravise rapidement en voyant qu'elle a été défigurée suite à l’attaque de Jotaro. Genesis of Universe, Ch. 1 (The Genesis of Universe : Chapitre 1 : Un Aller Simple du Désert en Enfer) (Les informations en italique ci-dessous proviennent d’une Light Novel qui n’a pas été écrite par Araki. De ce fait, cela peut être considéré canon ou non.) Polnareff a vaincu Michal, la manieuse du Stand créateur de mirages Dark Mirage. Lorsqu’il finit par la trouver, il a peur de lui faire mal, de par son éthique qui lui impose de ne pas blesser les femmes, même s’il s’agit d’ennemies. Pour ne pas blesser Michal, il termine le combat en l’assommant d’un seul coup avec le plat de la lame de Silver Chariot. Oingo "Khnum" et Boingo "Thoth" Polnareff a inconsciemment aidé le groupe à déjouer la stratégie de la bombe cachée d’Oingo. Il lui demandait des choses que seul Jotaro pouvait faire, rendant l’ennemi nerveux et leur offrant la possibilité de découvrir sa véritable identité. "Anubis" Après avoir combattu Chaka et Khan, Polnareff est à son tour possédé par Anubis, tombant encore une fois sous la coupe de DIO, mais il est libéré à nouveau par Jotaro. Alessi "Seth" À Luxor, il est transformé en petit garçon par Alessi et son Stand Seth, mais il parvient quand même à le vaincre par la ruse. D'Arby the Gambler Polnareff répond au défi de Daniel J. D’Arby et parie son âme, mais il perd à cause du chat de Daniel et il est secouru par Jotaro. Hol Horse et Boingo Polnareff est encore une fois victime de Hol Horse qui le tient en joue et suit les prédictions étranges de Toth avant que celles-ci ne se retournent contre lui. Genesis of Universe, Ch. 2 (The Genesis of Universe : Chapitre 2 : La Tombe de Red-Hot Sand) (Les informations en italique ci-dessous proviennent d’une Light Novel qui n’a pas été écrite par Araki. De ce fait, cela peut être considéré canon ou non.) Polnareff est vaincu par le Scribe Ani, qui le croit mort et abandonne son corps. Polnareff retourne aider ses amis contre leurs adversaires, parvenant à blesser son Stand Ptah en coopérant avec Joseph. Vanilla Ice, la pestilence du vide Dans le palais de Dio, Abdul prévient Polnareff qu’il lui faudra être prudent, car ses amis ne pourront pas toujours venir à son secours. Polnareff approuve, mais il est attaqué par Vanilla Ice et sauvé au prix de la vie de deux amis. Abdul et Iggy sont tous les deux morts dans le combat contre Cream, Iggy en protégeant Polnareff jusqu’à la mort. Pour les venger, Polnareff finit par tuer Vanilla Ice. Le monde de DIO Polnareff est le premier à trouver Dio. Plus tard, il embroche la tête de Dio alors que celui-ci s’apprête à décapiter Jotaro. Un long périple - Adieu, les amis Après l’ultime défaite de Dio, Polnareff quitte Jotaro et Joseph, emportant avec lui le souvenir de ses trois amis morts pendant leur périple. Vento Aureo (2001) Avant les évènements de Vento Aureo, Polnareff a tenté d’assassiner Diavolo, mais a échoué. Il a été jeté du haut d’une falaise et a subi des blessures graves, incluant la perte de son œil droit et de ses jambes. Ayant survécu, il est depuis considéré par Diavolo comme sa plus grande menace. Allô ! Nous sommes en ligne Gardant son identité secrète, Polnareff, infirme, contacte le gang de Bucellati via Internet. Il leur demandent de se rendre à Rome pour le rencontrer. Une petite histoire du passé Vers la fin de Vento Aureo, Polnareff rencontre Doppio en compagnie de Buccellati mourant, mais il ne sait pas que le jeune garçon est en réalité Diavolo. Son nom est Diavolo Polnareff est pris par surprise et tente de prendre la Flèche des mains de Diavolo. Au-delà du pouvoir de la flèche Polnareff est mortellement blessé par King Crimson, mais pas avant d’avoir utilisé la Flèche sur son propre stand. Requiem résonne en silence Lorsque son corps meurt, Silver Chariot Requiem reste en tant que Stand fou sans manieur. Les échanges de corps qui résultent de son nouveau pouvoir parviennent à transférer l’âme de Polnareff dans Coco Jumbo. Les esclaves endormis Après que les âmes aient été rendues à leur corps, Polnareff reste à l’intérieur de Coco Jumbo. Il dit qu’il a pu faire cela grâce à la puissance du Stand de Coco Jumbo, qui a permis à son âme de perdurer sans corps. On suppose que Polnareff a rejoint Passione comme conseiller du nouveau boss, Giorno Giovana. Jeux vidéo Famicom Jump II (NES) Polnareff apparaît comme un personnage secondaire pendant la partie Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure du jeu. Il ne se bat pas, mais guide le joueur tout au long de ce chapitre. JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure (SNES) Polnareff est l’un des six personnages principaux jouables avec les cinq autres protagonistes de Stardust Crusaders. La plupart des attaques de Polnareff le font utiliser Silver Chariot pour infliger des dégâts à l’adversaire. Cult Jump (Game Boy) Polnareff est l’un des dix personnages de Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure qui apparaissent dans ce jeu. Heritage for the Future (PS1/Dreamcast/Arcade) Polnareff apparaît dans le jeu de combat en tant que personnage jouable. « Black Polnareff », la version de Polnareff possédé par le Stand Anubis, est également disponible avec un set de techniques différent. Techniques (Polnareff) * '''Million Split : Sliver Chariot attaque avec son épée à multiple reprises. Pendant le Stand On, le joueur peut appuyer sur le bouton utilisé pour augmenter le nombre de coups portés. Une version de cette attaque est utilisée par Black Polnareff. * Raydarts : Silver Chariot charge en avant et se fend. Polnareff charge avec lui si le Stand est activé. Polnareff exécute aussi ce mouvement pendant sa prise basique. * Shooting Star : Silver Chariot s’envole vers le mur pour s’y accrocher et plonge vers l’adversaire pour le poignarder. Polnareff suit le mouvement si le Stand est activé. * Piercing Needles Sentence : Silver Chariot assène un coup d’épée devant lui et attaque l’ennemi trois fois avant de finir avec un coup rapide vers le haut. L’attaque peut être retardée/chargée, et ne peut être utilisée qu’avec le Stand actif. * Armor Takeoff : Silver Chariot taillade vers le haut et projette l’adversaire en l’air s’il le touche ; il enlève son armure et charge l’ennemi plusieurs fois dans plusieurs directions alors qu’il retombe. * Last Shot : Projette la lame de sa rapière qui rebondit sur les limites de l’écran à haute vitesse. Le bouton utilisé fait varier la trajectoire depuis laquelle la rapière est projetée. * Silver Requiem : Silver Chariot est touché à la tête par une flèche d’or et se transforme brièvement en sa version Requiem. Après que la lumière émise par le Stand ait totalement envahi l’écran sans interruption, l’adversaire est instantanément endormi. Super niveau 3. Techniques (Black Polnareff) * Chariot's Split : Une version de Million Split qui a un nombre de coups fixes mais qui autorise Polnareff à se déplacer librement après avoir appelé Silver Chariot. * Kirenzan : L’une des techniques originaires de Chaca. Aussi connue comme Anubis Rush. Polnareff charge avec un coup de l’épée Anubis, et peut enchaîner avec Silver Chariot assénant un coup de rapière vers le bas. * Tatsujin no Nitouryuu ''': Silver Chariot est invoqué pour attaquer l’ennemi en faisant tournoyer sa rapière, Anubis ou bien les deux à la fois. * '''Oboe TA! (MÉMORISÉ !): Contre-attaque, une des attaques jumelles de Chaca. Polnareff tient Anubis vers le bas avec une prise renversée, et s’il est attaqué à ce moment-là, Silver Chariot apparaît et projette l’ennemi dans les airs. Pour chaque coup contré, Polnareff va le mémoriser et sera capable de contre-attaquer automatiquement s’il parvient à bloquer le coup mémorisé. * Dame Oshi Iu Yatsuda! '''(Sans rancune, mon ami !): Silver Chariot exécute le coup de départ pour Armor Takeoff. S’il touche, Silver Chariot taillade rapidement l’adversaire alors qu’il retombe, puis exécute un coup final avec Anubis. La lame revient dans les mains de Polnareff après l’attaque. * '''Zettai ni Maken no Da! (Tu as définitivement perdu !): Après une brève pause pendant l’activation de l’attaque, Silver Chariot charge en avant avec Raydarts. S’il touche, Polnareff charge à son tour jusque derrière l’ennemi avec Anubis à la main, et tranche le décor en deux. Polnareff est invulnérable pendant l’activation. GioGio no Kimyō na Bōken : Ōgon no Kaze (PS2) Polnareff est jouable pour la troisième fois dans Giogio's Bizarre Adventure, ou Golden Whirlwind en version anglaise. Basé sur son apparence dans la Partie V, Polnareff est jouable dans le chapitre 19 du mode SUPER STORY, contre Diavolo. Cette fois-ci, Polnareff est dans son fauteuil roulant et peut se déplacer librement dans le niveau plus vite que les autres personnages. Si Silver Chariot est activé, Polnareff va toujours se mouvoir autour de la cible ennemie. La plupart de ses techniques consistent en des attaques offensives du Stand, comme Silver Chariot lançant son épée ou son cri de guerre « HORA HORA » comme ucoup chargé. Si Silver Chariot échoue et que Polnareff est renversé par une attaque ennemi, sa jauge de Stand doit se remplir à nouveau pour qu’il puisse se relever, puisqu’il a besoin de Silver Chariot pour se relever. Polneraff est aussi jouable dans quelques combats du mode EXTRA STORY comme contre Ghiaccio et « Le Boss ». Son thème musical est une version symphonique de son thème dans Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure : Heritage for the Future. Jump Super Stars (DS) Polnareff apparaît comme le coup spécial de Jotaro (Koma 5). Star Platinum et Silver Chariot font pleuvoir les coups sur l’adversaire en lançant leurs cris de guerre « ORA ORA » et « HORA HORA » (D’une façon similaire à la manière dont ils ont traité Alessi dans le manga original). Jump Ultimate Stars (DS) Polnareff est encore une fois le coup spécial de Jotaro (Koma 5). Il apparaît aussi dans l’intro du monde de Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure avec les autres héros de Stardust Crusaders. All-Star Battle (PS3) Polnareff est l’un des neuf personnages représentant la Partie III de Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure, il était parmi le second groupe de personnages à être confirmés avec Kakyoin, Giorno et Mista. En général, la plupart des attaques de Polnareff proviennent de sa dernière apparition dans un jeu vidéo (Heritage for the Future), même si elles sont passées par quelques légers changements. Son nouveau coup le plus remarquable est Silver Chariot faisant tourner sa rapière afin de dévier les projectiles. Son AF est « Je vais enlever l’armure ! », qui enlève l’armure de Silver Chariot en le rendant plus rapide et en lui permettant d’infliger plusieurs coups dans un seul assaut mais en abaissant sa défense (exactement comme il l’a fait contre Abdul dans son premier combat dans le manga). Son ASF est « Je te fais peur, hein ? », où il charge son adversaire avec de multiples assauts des images résiduelles de Silver Chariot. En plus de l’ensemble des personnages de la Partie III, Polnareff a des intros spéciales avec quasiment tous les personnages de la Partie V (sauf avec Fugo). Comme la version de Polnareff de la Partie III a été prise, ils sont tous surpris de voir un Polnareff en parfaite santé et capable de marcher. Dans son intro avec Mista notamment, Polnareff se demande si le Stand de Mista est le même que l’Empereur de Hol Horse. Polnareff a aussi deux costumes alternatifs, le premier étant celui qu’il portait durant son flash-back où il rencontrait DIO pour la première fois, et le deuxième inspiré de sa tenue dans les artworks pour Heritage for the Future. Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Polnareff est l’un des personnages de la Partie III possédant un Medal Striker. Son FINISH fait apparaître Silver Chariot qui attaque l’adversaire plusieurs fois avec son épée. Trivia * Polnareff est la principale inspiration derrière le character design de Benimaru Nikaido dans King of Fighters. Les développeurs de SNK continuent d’ailleurs à l’appeler Polnareff même aujourd’hui. * À cause de la similarité des instruments et de la mélodie, son thème musical dans Heritage for the Future est souvent comparé au thème de Strider Hiryu dans Marvel Vs Capcom. Les deux jeux et thèmes sont sortis la même année, en 1999. * Youmu Konpaku de Touhou Project est similaire à Jean-Pierre sur plusieurs points, tels qu’un compagnon argenté (son double fantôme), capacité à créer des images résiduelles, super vitesse ainsi que l’art de l’escrime. * De plus, la seiyuu de Youmu Konpaku dans Koumajou Densetsu II (fangame), Ryou Hirohashi, double Reimi Sugimoto dans All Star Battle. * Il dit souvent "Buttsubusu!" (« Je vais te défoncer ! ») ou "Buttagitte yaru!" (« Je vais te découper en morceaux ! »). * Dans la Partie III, Polnareff est victime d’un running gag impliquant les toilettes ; dès qu’il entre dans l’une d’elles, les problèmes le trouvent, que ce soit un ennemi ou les toilettes elles-mêmes. Il est aussi pris pour cible dès qu’il s’éloigne du groupe, même pour un instant. Ce fait est souligné par Abdul, qui après avoir eu des difficultés en cherchant Mariah dans des toilettes, dit que Polnareff est sensé être l’expert dans ce genre de situation. * Il y a des liens marqués entre Polnareff et Inigo Montoya, personnage du roman The Princess Bride : les deux personnages sont d’abord des antagonistes puis des alliés, les deux sont des épéistes et les deux ont juré vengeance contre un homme à la main déformée. Pour Inigo, il s’agissait du nombre avec une main à six doigts, et pour Polnareff, J. Geil avec deux mains droites. Enfin, lorsque les deux personnages rencontrent leurs ennemis respectifs, ils exposent d’une manière théâtrale mais concise leurs raisons et leur désir de vengeance. * Dans GioGio no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze Polnareff partage le même Seiyuu avec le membre de La Squadra di Esecuzione Illuso et leur chef, Risotto Nero. * Il est l’un des rares personnages à avoir eu deux stands en même temps. Dans d’autres circonstances, cela aurait brisé la règle d’un seul Stand par personne, mais il a été possédé par Anubis qui n’était rien d’autre qu’une épée combinée avec Silver Chariot qui se trouvait alors avec deux armes. * Polnareff est le cinquième personnage à avoir trouvé la mort (La mort du corps physique uniquement) et à qui le Stand a survécu, les autres étant Anubis, Stray Cat, Cheap Trick et Notorious B.I.G.. Cependant, alors que ces Stands avaient toujours leurs pouvoirs, Chariot Requiem est devenu fou sans son manieur. De ce fait, Polnareff n’est pas mort mais complètement séparé de son Stand, pendant que son esprit a pu se réfugier à l’intérieur de Coco Jumbo. * Desireless (chanteuse française) à peut être inspiré la coupe de cheveux de Polnareff. * Sa coupe de cheveux est peut-être l’inspiration derrière le personnage de Tekken Paul Phoenix. * Polnareff et Ermes Costello ont des raisons de se battre similaires, comme ils veulent tous les deux venger leurs sœurs. Ils apparaissent tous les deux comme des rivaux dans l’un des trailers de Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle, avec leur combat nommé « AVENGER AND AVENGER ». * À la fin de son combat contre Vanilla Ice, il est clairement montré que Polnareff a perdu deux doigts à sa main gauche, mais lorsqu’il revient dans la Partie V, il a toujours ses dix doigts. Cette incohérence est corrigée dans les figurines où Polnareff de la Partie V est montré avec deux prothèses à la place des doigts perdus sur sa main gauche. * La localisation anglaise de All Star Battle a changé son nom en « Jean-Pierre Eiffel ». Ce changement a provoqué la confusion et soulevé des protestations parmi les fans, qui le trouvent injustifié puisque les précédents médias impliquant Jojo et bénéficiant d’une version étrangère officielle ont été capable d’utiliser le nom « Polnareff » sans difficulté. Cela inclut la série animée de Stardust Crusaders en cours, ce qui rend les choses encore plus incompréhensibles. * Polnareff possède un des stands les plus efficaces de la série. Galerie Jean-pierre polnareff bravo.jpg|Bravo ! Polnareff_anime.jpg|Concept art pour l'anime. PolnareffOVAconcept.png|Concept art pour les OAVs Stardust Crusaders. PolnareffandChariot.jpg|Polnareff et Silver Chariot dans GioGio no Kimyō na Bōken : Ōgon no Kaze Polnareff asb.png|Polnareff tel qu'il apparaît dans All Star Battle Polnareff ASB.jpg|Polnareff et Silver Chariot sans son armure dans All Star Battle Navigation Catégorie:Partie III : Stardust Crusaders Catégorie:Personnages de la Partie III : Stardust Crusaders Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Allié Catégorie:Manieur de Stand Catégorie:Manieur de Stand de la Partie III: Stardust Crusaders